What's The Point?
by Junjou-DeathNote
Summary: SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 5 Just a theory made into a story... all about Kenny. Ever since he lost his family, he's been nothing but an empty man, almost like a walker, but alive. As depression gets the better of him, will he be able to step up for the sake of the others? Oneshot.


**I warn you before you read, spoilers for episode 5. You have been warned. :p**

**Okay now... Did anyone here see Filmsii's Walking Dead videos? Specifically, the one entitled, 'The Walking Feels'? It's this funny little video that helped me feel better after what happened in episode... Search that up if you feel down. ;)**

**So... in the video where they list the facts how Kenny might not be dead? I agree with it. :D Maybe I'm just in denial or just some ill-placed hope or whatever... But I really don't want to believe he's dead. I've already said this before, and I'll say it again, until Telltales says it out loud, I won't belive Kenny is dead until I see his corpse. The I will go and cry in a corner. :p**

**So... Here is my one theory where he lives and what happend to him. A quick little onshot of hope.**

**Oh yeah, one more thing, this Kenny is neutral with Lee, Lee's been a pretty neutral guy, so he and Kenny don't always see eye-to-eye on things, but they're still friends. They trust each other. Ben lived in this one, so this deals with the 'Ben' scene. I know he seems sucidal in that one, but you know how adrenaline picks up, you suddenly get the urge to live at the last minute because you're afraid of dying? Kenny felt that for a moment so he escaped. What, it that impossible to somehow escape walkers surrounded you on both sides in an alley? Just remember that Lee was in that same position too! **

**...**

**Yeah, I'm just stubbornly hopeful here... Sorry 'bout that...**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Discclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead.**

* * *

He panted heavily as he sprinted through the abandoned alleyways of Savannah. Escaping the walkers without getting bit was a miracle, a damn fucking good miracle, but the weariness was staring to get to him. He didn't know how long he had been running, but it was enough to make him feel completely exhausted at this point_. This is fucking impossible! I can't do this much longer! Damn, why'd I have to go and try to be a hero...? Fuck..._

But deep in his mind, Kenny knew why he did it. _Katjaa...Duck..._His family. Kenny was always a family man, providing like a man should so. So when the apocalypse had begun, Kenny only had one goal. Protect his family no matter what. Even if it meant to get blood on his hands, even if it meant to steal from another person, it was all for his family, their safety. Family is all.

So when Duck got bit, the guilt instantly stuck with him. The blood on his hands must've been so deep, so stained, that it would now cost him his son to wash it all off. He felt like he had failed. He only had one task, protect his family, his fucking family! And he failed, he failed so miserably...

And then when Katjaa just went and killed herself, Kenny could barely believe it. When it came to emotions, Katjaa was usually the stronger one. She knew had to keep them check, not Kenny. So when he realized she had pulled the trigger on herself, his whole world started to crumble around him. His son was dead. His wife was dead. His family was gone. What reason was there to go on?  
_  
The boat... That damn boat..._just because Katjaa gave up, didn't mean Kenny did. He wasn't like that, he couldn't be like that... He forgives his wife for giving up, but it didn't make it any more right. You can't just give up.

_But ain't that what I'm doing now?_ Kenny stifled a groan. He knew that when he went out of his way to be a hero, it could cost him his life. Yet Kenny accepted it so easily. Was he harbouring some sort of secret death wish? Is that why he was doing this? _It seems pretty likely..._His whole family was dead. His boat was gone. There was nothing, absolutely nothing left for him. He didn't really have any reason to live any longer.

_What about Lee and Clementine?_ Kenny knew that Lee would find her, he had faith in him. Plus, Christa and Omid have his back, so he ain't alone. Plus Lee cut his arm off, which might mean that he won't turn. _Might._

As Kenny turned into another alleyway his heart dropped in his chest.

A dead end.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" He hissed under his breath. There didn't seem to be a way around it. He was trapped.

He could hear the walkers approaching, their snarls echoing throughout the dusty alley. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK!_

Kenny sighed. This was it. It was over for him. He felt a strange sense of happiness mixed with terror. _I'll see them again, my family...  
_  
Then suddenly, Kenny accepted his fate. If he was going to go out, then he'd go out. It was his fate.

Kenny turned around and faced the walkers. There were at least twenty of them, now appearing from around the corner and stumbling towards Kenny with snapping jaws. Kenny just stared blankly at the moving corpses. _This is it... This is the end..._

A blur of orange jumped in front of him and yanked on his hand. Kenny yelped. "What the hell? What the fuck?"

"If you want to live, then move your ass, grandpa!"

Kenny scowled. _Oh great, it's this girl. Molly. _Molly wasn't exactly Kenny's best friend, but then again, they weren't enemies. His relationship with Molly... was strained at the least. But she did prove herself to be a good person, an asset. He didn't fully trust her, but she helped out with their boat and didn't try to stir shit up like Vernon, which made her a bit more likable.

Molly had already somehow gotten up on a small balcony just a few feet above Kenny's head. "Jump!" She commanded.

Kenny hesitated, looking back at the walkers. Suddenly being torn to pieces wasn't exactly the best way to go out. _Dammit..._

Kenny leapt and took hold of her hand. She grabbed him tight and yanked him hard, hauling him up onto the balcony with her. Kenny gasped, staring at Molly. "Damn, you're strong." Kenny muttered.

"Geez, thanks." Molly huffed. Kenny glared at her.

"What's with the fucking attitude?"

"Hey, this is the second time I saved your ass, so how about instead of standing here like bait, we move the hell away from here?" Molly said. "Now come on, we got to move. Sun will be down soon."

Kenny sighed and followed her into the building. They were in an apartment building, which was strangely free of walkers. Molly let out a relived breath. "This is our lucky day. We got to find a room and hole up there for now, just for the night at least, to many geeks out there to handle right now..."

"Now hold on!" Kenny said, backing away from the girl. "What's with this 'we' shit? We ain't a team!"

Molly gave him a look of disbelief. It soon melted into a smug grin. "So you're saying you'd rather be alone in this seemingly abandoned building than with someone here to watch your back. Relax, as soon as the day comes, I'll bring you back to your group back at the mansion."

"That place was overrun." Kenny informed her. Molly's eyes widened slightly.

"Oh shit... No, let's talk about this somewhere else." Molly said, turning her head. "If you want to talk about it. You coming?"

Kenny sighed, choosing the better option. "I might as well."

They had found a nice abandoned suite with some food stashed in the drawers. Molly threw him a can of fruit before taking one for herself. Kenny sat on the couch while Molly took the mattress on the ground. They ate in silence, a tense yet awkward silence. Finally, Molly broke it.

"So... Do you want to explain why I found you running around the streets like that?" She asked.

"I got separated while trying to distract them." Kenny muttered, gulping down a dry piece of fruit.

"Well, you're lucky I found you then." Molly murmured. "How is everyone? Everyone make it out okay?" Kenny raised an eyebrow. Molly actually sounded concerned. Was she really worried about them? _Well, it seemed like Lee and her got to be good friends..._

"We ain't doing so well." Kenny said truthfully, picking at his fruit. "Clementine's been kidnapped by some fucking asshole, Vernon and his crew stole our fucking boat, and Lee got bit."

Molly paused, staring at Kenny in surprise. "That's... a load of crap." She finally said, a tinge of shock in her voice.

"I know." Kenny muttered. "I can't believe half of it myself."

"When I left you guys, it seemed that you guys were capable..." Molly murmured, "Well, shit hit the fan pretty hard, huh?"

"Damn right it has." Kenny murmured, before burying his face in his hands.

"Hey, don't worry, I'll help you find them again."

Kenny looked up, surprised that Molly would offer to do such a thing. "You serious?"

"Yeah." She said, care in her eyes. "I owe it to your group to get you back safely, it sounds like they need you." She turned her head and lied down, her eyes drowsy.

_I don't know about that..._ Kenny thought. He could just see all the faces of the people he hurt, the regrets piling up in his throat. _Larry, Lilly, Lee, Ben, Katjaa, Duck... I let them all down. I failed them, I hurt them._ He couldn't get it out of his mind, Larry's crushed head accompanied by Lilly's wail of grief, Lee's pained eyes as he realized Kenny wasn't going to help him out, Ben outrage back at the mansion plus his final moments, his face staring into Kenny's, abandoning Katjaa when she needed him the most, unable to protect Duck from the walkers... Every decision, every regret, just laid itself perfectly in front of Kenny so he could see each one of them.. They stared him in the face, mocking him, provoking him.

A sob caught in his throat, but he quickly gulped it down so Molly couldn't hear. Kenny closed his eyes, forcing himself asleep.

* * *

The next day, they left the apartment and began heading towards the hotel Lee had mentioned, The Marsh House. They were travelling by roof, the safest way to travel.

Kenny could see it from here, just across the street laid The Marsh House, where this ominous man who kidnapped Clementine was hiding. Suddenly Lee's face popped into Kenny's mind, full of hurt as he closed the gate, separating them both. _Why couldn't I have just shot the poor kid and left? I could've helped Lee, he wouldn't have to live with me possibly dying. _

_..._

_Because I couldn't leave Ben behind._ Kenny sighed, Ben. Ben had been... a touchy subject for Kenny. Initially, Kenny just thought of him as some scared kid that needed to be taught some bravery, something Kenny would be willing to teach, but ever since his confession, Kenny had felt no but hatred and anger. A cold fire burning in his heart. Ben was the reason that everything near and dear to him was dead. Gone. But... as Ben stood up to him back in the backyard, Kenny began to realize how much of an asshole he was. Not just to Ben, but to everyone around him.

_Fuck. What the hell's wrong with me..._

Kenny looked out at the river, where he wanted to set his boat out. That's when something caught his eye.

Something was floating in the water. Not too big, yet not too small. It was just drifting, floating there. _Holy fucknig shit!_

Kenny saw a ladder that led down. Without hesitation he climbed down. Molly ran after him, her eyes lighting up in fury. "What the hell are you doing?!" She hissed. But Kenny paid no attention.

Kenny ran up to the docks, which were thankfully deserted. Just a few feet away, was the boat. His boat. The boat that represented all of his hope in this shitty world.

Kenny ran up to it, yelling. "VERNON YOU SICK FUCKER! SHOW YOUR FACE IF YOU DON'T WANT TO GET A BULLET THROUGH THE BRAIN!"

"Shut up!" Molly grabbed his shoulder. Kenny pushed her off. Molly glared but did nothing else, just threw her hands up in frustration.

Someone was coming out of the boat. Kenny raised his pistol, seething with rage.

Vernon came out.

Kenny lowered his gun, bile rising in his throat.

Vernon took a look at Kenny and stomped towards him, snapping his teeth furiously. Kenny noticed how empty his eyes, were, how glazed they became. He lunged for Kenny, but instead just launched himself off the boat and splashed into the water. His body drowned and sank.

Molly was staring at the sight. "Well... at least you know what happened to your boat." Molly said.

Kenny just stared numbly at the boat. He just realized that there was a large dent near the base of it. It was broken.

Destroyed.

Gone.

Just like everything else in his life.

Kenny collapsed to his knees, burying his face in his hands. He shook his head, "No no no no NO! FUCK!" Kenny cursed.

"Shut up!" Molly said, "I know this is a shitty time for you, but it'll be even worse if you start yelling and attracting them! So just shut up!"

"Fuck you!" Kenny spat, making Molly take a step backwards. "Everything that I have is gone! My boat, my family, my group! They're all fucking gone! There's nothing left for me! Why did you go ahead and save me! I'd rather be dead! I'd rather be with my family! " Kenny shoulders were shaking as he felt the sobs in his throat. He let one out, but as he did, all the others followed, until Kenny was just a broken man crying on the ground. "There ain't no point..." Kenny sniffed, "There ain't no point for me to go on..."

Molly didn't say a word, she just stared at Kenny, her eyes unreadable.

"I lost everything too." She murmured. Kenny glanced at her.

"My parents died in the first weeks, leaving me and my sister alone. My sister... She was diabetic, so it was hard to care for her without the proper medication. So when Crawford showed up with all that supplies.. It seemed like a good deal for the both of us."

"You.. You were a part of Crawford?" Anger didn't take control of Kenny's voice, just a quiet tone of grief. Molly nodded. "When Crawford started laying down the rules, kicking out the sick, young and elderly, I.. I had to do some hard things to get her that medicine. But one day, Crawford decided to butt into our lives and they took my sister away. They killed her. I couldn't protect her." Molly's head faced down, her face covered by her hair and the shadows.

Kenny blinked, now fully engaged in her story. Molly continued.

"You'd think I have nothing to live for after everything was taken from me. I thought that myself too. I didn't know what to do after that. But I knew one thing. I knew that I couldn't just die. I couldn't just give up, that would be a waste of life, a gift, as my sister would call it." A soft small formed on Molly's lips. "So, even though I had nothing left, I decided to live on anyways, for my sister's sake." She looked at Kenny. "You really thought you were the only one who lost their family?"

"I... I didn't mean it that way." Kenny said softly.

Molly shrugged. "I know."

Kenny had stopped his sobbing and gotten up onto his feet. He felt better, stronger now. Maybe Molly had a point, that his life still had a purpose. _But I just don't know that purpose..._

Molly smirked. "So grandpa, how about we go find your group?"

Kenny couldn't stop the smile growing on his face. "Sure kid, let's go."

* * *

_Fuck... Just... Bloody hell..._

Molly was shaking her head, looking away from the sight.

He was slouched against the wall, a peaceful look blessed on his face. A bullet hole marked his forehead, a crimson stain. His one hand was handcuffed to a radiator. Kenny just stared, shell-shocked.

"Oh Lee..." He murmured.

Molly crouched in front of his body and bowed her head for a moment. She whispered a few hushed words of farewell, touching Lee's hand in the process. She then got up quickly. _Was that a tear in her eye?_

"I'm going to go scout this area, maybe your group is nearby." She said briskly, not meeting Kenny's eyes. "I'll leave you to say your goodbyes." And with that she exited the room, leaving Kenny alone with the corpse of his fallen comrade.

Kenny sighed. He crouched in front of Lee, taking off his hat as a sign of respect.

"Hey... hey pal." Kenny said. Lee was silent. He gulped and continued.

"We found the corpse at The Marsh House. Seems like you fucked his day up, huh? I guess you saved her, right?"

Silence.

"We saw the walker guts on the ground. We saw how it was opened up. I'm going to guess that that was all on purpose, that you used it to blend in or something, I don't know. What I do know is that you did save her, you did."

Silence. Kenny trembled.

"I don't know if Christa and Omid were with you. I don't know if it was just you or the girl. What I do know is you weren't alone. That bullet hole couldn't be done by you, you're hands cuffed tight and your other one... Well... You know..." Kenny trailed off and stared at Lee's face. It was as if he was just asleep.

"I'm.. I'm sorry pal. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I'm sorry I just left like that. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry for every mistake I ever did. I want you to know how truly sorry I am, how much I regret every bad thing I've done." Kenny apologised desperately, willing for Lee to answer.

The silence suddenly became too much to bear. Kenny stood up on shaky legs, shivering.

"Answer me, answer me dammit! ANSWER ME!"

No response. Kenny just shook his head, shaking even harder, his hat falling out of his hands as he touched Lee's hand.

"Everyone.. Everyone from our group is gone. Everyone from the Motor Inn.. Everyone from the train... Where the hell are they?" Kenny wailed, staring at the dead man for an answer.

If Lee knew, he didn't show a sign of it.

"I'm alone. From everyone so far... It's just me. I don't know if Clementine or Christa and Omid are still out there, but if they were, they're probably out of Savannah by now aren't they? They probably headed that way."

Kenny looked at Lee, his eyes starting to tear up.

"Then I'll go. I'll find them, they're probably in the countryside, where they said they'd be. I'll find them Lee, I'll join them... I... I just don't know anymore... I don't know what to do..." He sniffed, holding back the tears.

Kenny sighed, trying to regain his composure. "Okay... no, it's okay pal... It's okay..." He took one last look of Lee's peaceful expression.

"Rest easy, okay pal? Tell Katjaa and Duck... That I'll keep living. For their sakes."

"Kenny?"

Kenny turned his head. Molly was there. If she heard his confession or not, she didn't show any indications that she did. "Are you ready to head out? I think I found something."

"Yeah... Yeah I'm coming." Kenny sighed. He picked up his hat and put it back on. He patted Lee's hand, his final contact with the man.

"Take care Lee."

* * *

Molly and Kenny marched in the tall golden wheat. He had to admit, it was beautiful. The golden sun reflecting on golden wheat, everything was just a golden pretty ray, a landscape untouched by walkers. It was breathtaking.

Kenny was a little surprised when Molly decided to leave Savannah with him, but he wasn't unhappy about it. When he asked Molly why, she just shrugged and said Savannah was done, and she had to move on. Kenny didn't mind too much. In fact, Molly was actually an all right gal, a little stubborn and with some attitude problems, but she had good intentions and was a kickass walker killer. Kenny was glad not to be alone.

"So... Where would your group be? Did they have some certain area in mind or something?" Molly asked.

"They just said countryside, which is a pretty vague saying." Kenny said. "Lee did mention looking for a small town or something, but who knows?"

Molly nodded. They continued to trek up a hill. It seemed like they were just marching hill over hill, in clearings knee-deep in wheat. Kenny couldn't figure out how long they were walking. It was only when the sun had started to dip downwards was when Molly stopped him. She grabbed his shoulder.

"What the hell is it?" Kenny demanded, pissed that their pace was slowed down.

"Look!" Molly pointed down towards a clearing. Kenny squinted his eyes.

There was a small figure, standing up tensely with gun in its hands. As Kenny inched a little closer, he realized that it was the figure of a child, a small girl wearing a cap.

_Wait a minute... A little girl by herself wearing a hat... It couldn't be..._

"CLEMENTINE?! IS THAT YOU?!" Kenny screamed at the figure, praying that it'd be her, that it had to be her...

"K-Kenny?!" A clear and scared voice rose against the soft breeze. _Holy sweet fucking shit! It's her! It's actually her!_

Clementine began to run towards Kenny and Molly. Molly and Kenny did the same, sprinting down off the hill and meeting Clementine at the edge of the clearing. Kenny skidded to a halt when he saw her.

She was smeared in blood, not her own blood, but walker guts. She reeked horribly, and her face was stained with tears. Her eyes were wide, but they lacked something, something Kenny always saw that was no longer there. Innocence. The innocence of a child. It seemed to have been ripped out of her. The little girl trembled, walking towards Kenny. The words in Kenny's throat were stuck. Molly decided to speak first.

"Clementine... What happened to you?" She asked gently.

Clementine hiccupped, her eyes moistening again. "Lee... Lee saved me... We... We tried to escape the walkers by doing this..." She motioned to her blood-soaked clothes. "But then Lee passed out. I hid him inside one of the buildings, but he got very weak. He was bitten, and he was weak, and he couldn't move... He... he... I shot him" Clementine whimpered, her shoulders shaking in a sob, "I shot Lee... I shot Lee... I... I didn't want too but... But I had too!" She cried, covering her face in her hands. Molly just stared, unsure what to say to comfort the child. Kenny just gaped in shock. _Oh no... Why? Why did she have to shoot him? Oh fucking hell... She's... She'll..._

Slowly, Kenny crouched down and hugged the little girl. Clementine stiffened, unsure how to react.

"It's okay Clem, okay? It's okay now, you're not alone..." Kenny rubbed her back comfortingly, like he did with Duck whenever he had a nightmare about the farm.

Clementine wrapped her arms around Kenny, crying into his shoulder. He could feel the warm hot tears stain his shirt, but Kenny could care less about that. Clementine moaned, shivering, hugging Kenny close.

"I-I-I tried to find Christa... and Omid..." Clementine said, "Lee said they'd be at the train. But when I went there... It was overrun, there were too many walkers... I couldn't even get close!" Clementine sobbed harder, clutching to Kenny. Kenny held her close as if she were his own child.

"Shh... Shh... It's all right, its okay..." Kenny soothed the frail child.

"Yeah, don't worry anymore." Molly said, "I'll be watching your backs from now on. You're not going to be alone, okay kid?" She smiled at Clementine.

"You.. You can't promise that." Clementine whispered, "Lee tried to promise that, but he couldn't! HE died... He's dead... I shot him..."

_Holy crap... This is definitely going to change her... Clementine..._

"W-Well... You had to... So he wouldn't turn..." Molly stuttered.

"I don't know what to do." Clementine said, rubbing her eyes and releasing her grip from Kenny. Kenny still held her gently, softly, just in case she needed the comfort.

"I mean.. Lee's dead. My parents are gone... Everyone's dead..." Clementine took a shaky breath. "What's the point? What should we do now? I don't know what to do... I want my parents... I want Lee!" She wailed, pulling away from Kenny. "I want to be with them! I don't want to be alone!" She shrieked out the last words and fell to her knees, sobbing and shaking her head in mournful way.

Molly's eyes glistened as the child continued her broken outburst. Kenny stared at her. Clementine had been strong. She lived through the walkers, the dairy, the meat locker and the train. She lived through Savannah, Crawford, the kidnapping... But all of this, it couldn't compare to losing Lee, her guardian. Her protector. The closest one to her. Plus... She must've seen here undead parents that Lee spoke about long ago... _This could break her...She wants to see them again..._

_Just like how I want to see Katjaa and Duck._

It was one thing to see a grown adult contemplate suicide. But a child? A child who barely lived her life? That can't happen, Kenny couldn't let this young girl do this to herself... He couldn't bear it...

"Clementine. Hey Clementine." Kenny spoke softly, gently. Clementine was still crying, her voice nothing more but a hoarse, ragged scratchy sound.

"Clementine, honey, don't worry. I ain't going to let you die, not now, not ever. Lee... Lee was a good man. He and I... We may have not always agreed, but I know that he would do anything for you, he'd do anything just to keep you alive. He wants you to live Clem, do you understand that?"

Clementine bobbed her head weakly.

"He want s you to live. And not just him, your parents probably want you to live too, they don't want to see their girl dead. They want to see her alive, fighting, surviving... Do you get that? You can't just give up because everyone else is gone, you got to fight, survive, and live for their sakes." Molly smiled at Kenny's words, knowing exactly where that came from.

"Just like how you did when... When your family..." Clementine looked away, looking ashamed she mentioned that to Kenny's face.

"No, no it's okay." Kenny said, "I wanted to give up too Clem, believe me. I was as lost as you were, I didn't know what to do... But... Someone smart told me to keep on living for the sake of my family, that it'd be a waste if I just gave up right here, right now." Molly's going grew a little wider and Kenny couldn't help but smile back at her. "We all got a purpose in this life, you get that?"

Clementine frowned. "W-What's your purpose?" she asked.

Kenny smiled. "To keep you safe from now on. And your purpose, is to live on, for Lee. For your parent's, okay?"

Clementine lips twisted into a small, very faint, smile. Well, it wasn't exactly a smile, it was leaning more towards a frown, but it was pretty damn close to one. It was progress. "O-Okay Kenny."

Molly coughed. "So... Now that that's settled, what now? What should we do? Find this Christa and Omid?"

"Yeah. They shouldn't be too far. They got to be hiding out somewhere, somewhere closely hopefully." Kenny said.

"Lee told them to meet me at that train... But they weren't there." Clementine said quietly. "Did-Did they die too?"

"We won't know unless we find them." Molly answered bluntly. Clementine whimpered gently, the possibility of more casualties frightening her. Kenny glowered at Molly. She looked away.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking."

Kenny sighed. "Well, it'd be best if y'all starting to get moving, let's go. The daylight's burning away, we got to find a shelter. There's a town not too far from here I know of, it ain't too far, just a mile or two."

"Great." Molly grinned. "Let's get a move on."

Kenny nodded. Clementine hesitantly looked up at Kenny, her clear eyes looking at Kenny. It was evident that she was still scared, still in shock, still grieving. It would take time, but she'd get over it. She'll become stronger, hardened, because of this loss. But for now, she was in a weak and dangerous place, epically since she was a child. Kenny had no idea how she'd handle it. He'd been there, in that dark and inescapable place in his mind. But he survived it. So if he could survive it, Clem could too. He knew she was smart for her age, but would that be both helpful and dangerous in her current state of mind.

Kenny bit his lip. He knew that he had to protect this little girl, not just from the walkers, but from the danger in herself. The damage in her mind... who knows how much there is, and how irreversible it could be...

"C'mon Clem, I'll keep you safe. You can count on me." Kenny offered his hand towards the little girl. Hesitantly, Clementine took it, holding it tightly. They began to trail after Molly. Kenny looked up at the yellow sky. For the first time since his family's death... He felt free, open, and alive. Not an emotionless shell of a man, he was a man with a goal, a purpose all over again.

Protect this little girl.

He stared into the endless gold sky, imaging Lee, Katjaa, Duck, staring back at him.

_Don't worry about me anymore, I know what to do know, I've learned from my mistakes. I swear, I will protect this little girl Lee, I'll protect her for you. For Katjaa. For Duck. And I won't die yet. No, the day I die is the day the walkers decide to become vegetarians. _

_So... Don't worry about me. I'm okay now._

* * *

**I had to write this. It just makes me feel better about Kenny, my bro. :)**

**So... I have another 'Kenny is alive' theory... If you're all interested... I could try to make that one too... But I'm not telling you all yet! :p **

**so... until next time, see y'all later! :D**


End file.
